trekinitiativefandomcom-20200216-history
Star Trek Podcasts
There are a number of Star Trek podcasts out there for people to listen to. Some of these podcasts go over each and every episode of Star Trek to podcasts that discuss certain topics in the universe of Star Trek. Trek.fm Trek.fm is a website that hosts a number of different Star Trek podcasts. They have a podcast for each series of Star Trek and podcasts dedicated to news and to Star Trek Online. The Ready Room The Ready Roomis a podcast that is dedicated to discussing The Original Series, The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Voyager, Enterprise, and news from all across the Star Trek universe. The show is hosted by Christopher Jones. The Orb The Orb is a podcast dedicated to the exploration of specific elements of Star Trek: Deep Space 9. The show is hosted by Christopher Jones and Matthew Rushing To The Journey To The Journey is a podcast dedicated to the exploration of specific elements of Star Trek: Voyager. The show is hosted by Tristan Riddell and Charlynn Schmiedt Warp 5 Warp 5 is a podcast dedicated to the exploration of specific elements of Star Trek: Enterprise. The show is hosted by Christopher Jones and various guests. Standard Orbit Standard Orbit is a podcast dedicated to the exploration of specific elements of Star Trek: The Original Series. The show is hosted by Drew Stewart and Mike Schindler. Earl Grey Earl Grey is a podcast dedicated to the exploration of specific elements of Star Trek: The Next Generation. The show is hosted by Phillip Gilfus, Darren Moser, and Daniel Proulx. Axanar Axanar is a podcast dedicated to the upcoming fan series; Star Trek: Axanar. The show is hosted by Christopher Jones and Alec Peters. Hyperchannel Hyperchannel is a daily podcast dedicated to keeping you informed about whats happening in the world of Star Trek. Continuing Mission Continuing Mission is a podcast dedicated to keeping Star Trek alive through independent films, series, games, and art. The show is hosted by Christopher Jones. Commentary: Trek Stars Commentary: Trek Stars is dedicated to exploring the work of Star Trek creatives beyond the Star Trek franchise. The show is hosted by Mike Schindler and Max Hegel. Melodic Treks Melodic Treks is a podcast dedicated to the music and composers of Star Trek. The show is hosted by Colin Higgins. Literary Treks Literary Treks is a podcast dedicated to Star Trek in the written form. The show is hosted by Matthew Rushing and Christopher Jones. Matter Stream Matter Stream is a podcast dedicated to the people and ideas connected to or inspired by Star Trek through interviews on topics such as science, philosophy, technology, creative arts, and entertainment. The show is hosted by Christopher Jones. Trek News & Views Trek News & Views "Brings a British flavour" to Star Trek. The show explores The Original Series, The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Voyager, Enterprise, and news. The show is hosted by Colin Higgins. Captain's Log Captain's Log is dedicated to playing audio versions of Trek.fm articles. The show is hosted by hosts from the Trek.fm network. Deck 8 Deck 8 is a podcast dedicated to Star Trek Online news, tips, tricks, and Foundry mission reviews. The Observation Lounge The Observation Lounge is dedicated to movies, television, and other geek news outside of Star Trek. There Are Four Mics - A Star Trek Podcast There Are Four Mics - A Star Trek Podcast is a weekly podcast dedicated to re-watching and grossly over-analyzing even the smallest detail in every Star Trek episode and film all in stardate order. Mission Log: A Roddenberry Star Trek Podcast Mission Log Podcast Mission Log is dedicated to exploring Star Trek one episode and one movies at a time to try and find the "Morals, Messages, and Meanings" of a particular episode or movie. Starting from The Original Series and working their way to Enterprise, Mission Log Pod hosts John Champion and Ken Ray tackle an episode or movie each week. Trek Cast Trek Cast Trek Cast is a podcast dedicated to providing the "THE internets audio source for fun Star Trek information." The podcast goes over Star Trek movies, television, games, collectibles, actors, producers, directors, and more. Subspace Transmissions Subspace Transmissions is a Vancouver, B.C.-based podcast hosted by Cam Smith & Tyler Orton that tackles "the best, worst, weirdest, wildest and everything in-between that Star Trek has to offer." Discussions run the gamut from film and episode dissections to bizarre topics such as "Irish Stereotypes in Trek" and "Why Do Starfleet Admirals Suck?" Rachel Watches Star Trek Rachel Watches Star Trek Chris loves Star Trek. Rachel has never watched it. Until now. This is a podcast where Rachel and Chris talk about each episode of the original Star Trek Series, from the original pilot, getting her outsider’s perspective on one of the most influential Sci-fi shows of all time. Discussing Trek: A Star Trek Discovery Podcast Discussing Trek: A Star Trek Discovery Podcast is an unofficial podcast about the CBS All-Access series, Star Trek Discovery. The Discussing Trek Podcast crew reviews each episode of Star Trek Discovery in somewhat excessive detail, in addition to talking all things trek. Category:Podcasts Category:Podcast